


Smiling Bright

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Confusion, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Unrequited Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When JJ shows up at work acting out or character, Dee immediately jumps to all the wrong conclusions





	Smiling Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 21: Brightly at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

When JJ arrived at work, he was smiling brightly and had a spring in his step, amazing, considering the dismally grey rainy day outside. He was even… humming! Some jaunty but annoyingly cheerful tune Dee was sure he’d have stuck in his head for the rest of the day. Even more amazing was that he walked past Dee as if he hadn’t even seen him.

Dee nudged Ryo. “Did ya see that? He walked straight past me like I wasn’t there! He didn’t throw himself at me, kiss me, or try to grope me… Hell, there wasn’t even so much as a chirpy ‘Good morning, Mr Wonderful’. And he looks happy!”

“I thought you hated all that stuff. You’re always complaining that he leaves you covered in bruises…”

“He does! You’ve seen ‘em!”

“And you yell at him when he uses his pet names for you.”

“They’re creepy!”

“So why are you so put out about him ignoring you? I would’ve thought you’d be happy.”

“About not having JJ inflict himself on me? Damn straight, it’s a welcome change, but I’m a cop; when someone I know starts actin’ completely out of character, I start worryin’. Who knows what he might be planning? Maybe he’ll try to ambush me on the firin’ range and rip my cloths off, or jump out of my locker stark naked…” Dee trailed off, going a bit pale at that thought. “Not knowin’ what he’s up to is worse than endurin’ his usual behaviour. I’m gonna be lookin’ over my shoulder every time he’s out of sight for the rest of the day now. Maybe I should just stay right here with my back to the wall so he can’t sneak up on me.”

Ryo snickered. “You won’t get much work done like that.”

As Dee was about to reply, Drake arrived, late as usual, and he was smiling brightly too.

“What’s with everybody today?” Dee grumbled. “They been at the happy juice or somethin’?”

“Good morning, Drakey!” JJ greeted his work partner exuberantly. “How are you on this glorious day?”

“Glorious?” Dee muttered incredulously. “It’s pouring down rain and he thinks it’s glorious? That proves it, he’s completely lost the plot, better send for the men in white coats.” He frowned. “Maybe he’s possessed, or… No, he’s been replaced by a pod person; that’s gotta be it. Oh God! We’re all doomed!”

Ryo’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. “You’ve been watching way too many sci-fi B-movies.”

“But JJ’s actin’ weird, and so is Drake! The pod people got him too! I mean, look at them, grinnin’ at each other!”

“There’s a far more logical, not to mention down-to-earth, reason for their behaviour, Dee.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Look at them. I think JJ’s finally stopped pining over you and noticed what’s right in front of eyes.”

“Wait…” Dee looked at Ryo, eyes wide in disbelief. “You mean JJ and Drake…?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

Dee shook his head. “I guess not.” Slowly a smile spread across his face. “I never saw that comin’, but… Well, y’know what? It’s about time. Guess my days of lookin’ over my shoulder are over, waitin’ for sneak attacks. Isn’t it a glorious day?”

Ryo just shook his head and laughed.

The End


End file.
